Endless
by meredy-of-crime
Summary: Meredy from Crime Sorcière has lost something dear to her and finds her self in a bit of trouble. Sabertooth take her in. What adventures will she have? (This is a crack pairing,Rogue x Meredy fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

_Um... This is my first story I'm publishing on ! Please don't be too harsh! Enjoy :3_

Fairy Tail Rogue x Meredy fanfiction

Chapter 1

After a long exhausting day of work, the wizards of Crime Sorcière decided to sit around a campfire in their temporary base (in a cave) to discuss the whereabouts of the black wizard, Great Lord Zeref. But something didn't seem right to one particular mage.

Meredy curled up into a ball. "I miss Ul," sobs Meredy as she puts her hands over her ears. "Huh?"

"Meredy, you look strange without your earmuffs," admitted Angel.

The pink haired mage stares at Angel, "oh! So that's what's missing! I must've dropped it while fighting those worm things!" Giggled Meredy, "silly me".

Meredy glares at the entrance of the cave with her aqua coloured eyes. "I wonder if Ul is watching me...". She looks at all the people around her and smiles ever so slightly.

"The worm things?" Asks Jellal as he reaches for a marshmallow.

"Nah uh, don't think so! These are mine!" Teased Midnight as he slapped Jellal's face.

"Hey! Respect your guild master!" Shouted Jellal as he stands up to confront midnight.

"Who made you guild master?" Sneered Racer

"Ultear and Meredy!" Snapped Jellal

"We did not!" Retaliated Meredy as she stands as to prepare to leave the cave.

"You morons don't know how to shut up, do you?" Grunted Cobra. He stares at the entrance of the cave, forming a fist with his hand, "Cubellios is my one and only friend... What am I even doing here... Maybe I should leave these brainless bastards and go find Cubellios,"

"You people are hopeless" sighs Angel as she eats a fish.

A bird swooped in and tried to snatch the white haired mage's fish with its small beak and long talons. As the bird dove in a second time Angel slapped it dead. "This is the problem with eating fish," sighed Angel.

"I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR MY EARMUFFS! I'LL BE BACK!" Declares Meredy as she storms out of the temporary base of Crime Sorciere with her bag and her blue cloak.

"Wait, if you don't come back in three days we'll come looking for you," spoke Jellal.

"Alright! Bye bye everyone!" Smiles Meredy as she waves to everyone.

"Well I guess I'm the only female here, great" snorted Angel.

The moon was shining brightly, it was a full moon. Meredy skipped along the stone path towards the place where she had last been her earmuffs. The earmuffs were a gift to her from her beloved mother, Ultear Milkovich, the time mage who sacrificed herself to save countless lives. The earmuffs were very precious to Meredy and she only had one of them. Soon, many hours pass. A couple of old buildings come to Meredy's line of sight. The smell of bread lingers in her nose. Drawn by the scent of bread, she takes a couple of steps towards the red bricked buildings, "no, stay on track Meredy! Oh but it smells so good! Ok maybe I could take a peek," says Meredy to herself.

**Meredy Pov**

I peer into the bakery, hoping that someone would he in there and guess what, no one is home! Oh well it's not like I need food. I suddenly hear a deep voice coming from the door.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" Asks a tall man with black hair and an unusually large beard, he didn't seem too young or too old. He walks up behind the counter, ready for food orders.

"Um.. Good morning! Do you know where Meadow Town is?" I ask the baker guy.

"Certainly, just after you give me a little something.." He chuckles darkly as he glares at my chest.

"E..excuse me...? What do you mean by that?" I ask nervously.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe..." He pauses

"What? Hurry up and get to the point already!"

"A peek of those boobs of yours," he smirks as he corners the poor girl, "so little girl lets have some fun!" He laugh evilly as he pins me to a wall. I squirm under the weight of the baker.

I starting panicking, paralysed in fear. "Not again... Why does this kind of stuff always happen and Ul isn't here to protect me..."

**Thanks for reading :33 It would be nice if you could review it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Um here's the second chapter :33 sorry if my stories are a bit short and weird... And have slightly too much dialogue heh ^.^' admin is sorry. I know they characters don't really seem like themselves ^.^' sorry minna**_

_Rogue x Meredy fanfiction_

_Chapter 2_

**Meredy pov**

"A peek of those boobs of yours," he smirks as he corners the poor girl, "so little girl lets have some fun!" He laugh evilly as he pins me to a wall.

I starting panicking, paralysed in fear. "Not again... Why does this kind of stuff always happen and Ul isn't here to protect me..."

"This will be fun," grins the baker.

He grasps onto my wrists with his sweaty palms. I try to retaliate, but he's too strong. Maybe if I use magic I could get out of here! When I was about to use my maguilty blades, the perverted baker casted a spell. A magic circle appeared on my wrists. I couldn't use magic! What..? A magic that disables magic in another mage...? Why... I call out for help. It's no use... I'm losing consciousness... Legs going numb... Eyesight fading... My breathing is shallow. Am I dying? I wonder if I'll go to heaven or hell, at least I'll see Ul again... I guess death isn't that bad.

Whoosh! A blonde man lands a punch to the black haired baker face, leaving a giant red mark on his face. The black haired baker howls in pain.

"Stupid kid! who do you think you are?" Growls the baker as he drops Me onto the dirty floor of the bakery.

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. Heard of me before?" Declares Sting as he reaches for my arm so he can get her out of this bakery.

"Nah uh little boy, touch her and I'll blow up this little bakery" he threatens as he reveals that there is a bomb under the bakery, "a press of this button and we all die" he smirked as he got out a red button.

I snap back to reality and see that someone had saved me! I haven't been raped! Thank the heavens. But to my surprise it's Sting from Saber, I'm not sure if he knows me but I'm pretty sure he doesn't. The blonde haired man tells me to get out. I'm still paralysed with fear Not knowing what to do I try to say something.

"T..hank you" I managed to cough out the words. I tried to give Sting a smile. My eyes widen when I see the baker holding the red button.

Sting doesn't reply, he just gives a small nod and knocks the baker out with his mighty roar. The baker falls to the ground in agony and drops the button. Sting breaks it with his foot.

"There, that should do it! What's your name?" Asks Sting gleefully.

All my worries washed away! I have been saved! Now I won't get raped well at least I think I won't. I stand up and extend my arm towards Sting. "I'm Meredy of Crime Sorcière! Nice to meet you!" I smile.

"Oh! That's a nice name! Do you want to come to my guild hall with me? I'm from Sabertooth!

I wasn't sure if I should go with him or not, Jellal said that if I didn't come home in 3 days he would come looking for me. The town where the Sabertooth guild hall is where I last had my earmuffs! I agreed with Sting that I would go along with him. He smiled. We walked for about an hour until be reached a giant building with a sabertooth tiger on it.

"Wow! The guild hall is so big!" I squeal with excitement.

"Yeah and it's bigger on the inside!" He beams proudly.

As we approached the guild hall's doors. It opened as soon as sting touched the huge golden knob. Sting got squashed by a door.

"AHHHH! ROGUE HOW COULD YOU?!" Screams the blonde guildmaster.

A black haired man appears from the shadows and smirks really proudly, I remember that face. It's Rogue Cheney, the present Rogue Cheney.

"Tsk, you're so easy to slam the door on and you get the best reaction" laughs Rogue, he stares at me for a couple of seconds, "who's this?" He asks cautiously.

Sting slaps Rogue on the face "THIS IS MEREDY! SHE'S GOING TO HANG WITH US FOR A BIT!" Yells Sting as he storms into the guild hall, "c'mon Meredy let's go!"

"YOU IDIOT DON'T INVITE STRANGERS INTO THE GUILD!" Rogue yells and gives me the hairy eyeball.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to murder anyone!" I say.

"Hmmph fine but I'll be keeping an eye on you. Meredy," he mumbles and walks into the guild hall, I follow along.

**Normal Pov**

When they entered the guild hall, a man with green hair was singing

"SABERTOOTH #1! YEEEEAH! GOOOOD MOOORNING GUUUILD MAASTER!" Sings Orga as he points at Sting.

"Morning Orga!" Waves Sting

"Hello Sting, I have no memory of this young lady," Said the Memory Mage.

"Ooh yeah! This is Meredy she's from the independent guild called Crime Sorcière," chirped Sting.

A tiny green cat with a pink frog onesie approached Meredy. "Earmuff lady!" The little cat squealed and pointed at Meredy. Rogue glared at Meredy.

"Hey emo! What are you looking at? You staring at her curves!?" Cracked Sting.

"What?! No of course not!" He yells frantically while blushing slightly.

"Hey Frosch! Have you seen my earmuffs anywhere?" Asks Meredy, blushing from what Sting had said.

"Fro has it!" Squeals Frosch as Frosch hands Meredy a pair of black earmuffs.

Meredy's eyes widen and she hugs Frosch really tightly, "thank Frosch! You're the best!" She smiles. Just as Meredy put her arms around Frosch, Rogue separated them. Meredy lets go of Frosch and puts her earmuffs back on.

"Please don't touch Frosch..." Mumbles Rogue.

"Ah! Heh! Sorry my bad!" Apologises Meredy.

At Rogue's apartment 6:17PM

Rogue Pov

"Frosch... How did you meet Meredy..?" I ask eagerly.

"Fro met earmuff lady at grand magic games!" Replied the pink exceed .

"She was watching?!" Grumbled Rogue.

"Fro thinks so too!" Meowed Frosch.

I stop and think for a bit. What's this strange feeling I have? It probably nothing. Frosch keeps referring to her as earmuff lady... I wonder how they met... I'll ask Lector. "Frosch, I'm going shopping I'll be back soon, ok?" Said Rogue grabbing his cloak, ready to go.

"Fro thinks so too!" Repeated the exceed.

_**Thanks for reading :33 feel free to review it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update quickly I couldn't really be bothered ^.^' eh heh well enjoy_**

**Rogue x Meredy fanfiction**

Chapter 3

**Rogue Pov**

I stop and think for a bit. What's this strange feeling I have? It probably nothing. Frosch keeps referring to her as earmuff lady... I wonder how they met... I'll ask Lector. "Frosch, I'm going shopping I'll be back soon, ok?" I say as I grabbing my cloak, ready to go.

"Fro thinks so too!" Repeated the Frosch.

I step out of my room, walking towards Sting's room when suddenly I hear footsteps approaching me... Wondering who was behind me, I turn around. It was Yukino. I greeted her, she smiles back and walked away. After the encounter with Yukino I dashed towards Sting's room. I reach Sting's room. Room 21. I knock on the old brown door. "Sting. Open up!" I demanded while frantically banging on his door.

"What do you want?" Shouted the blonde male who hadn't even bothered to open the door, "I was taking a nap until someone decided to annoy me." He opened the door

"Where's Lector?" I ask.

"Oh er..." He stares at the ground, not making eye contact with me.

"Where is he?" I ask again, with a more serious voice.

"Fine! You got me! He went shopping with Meredy!" He chuckled.

Darn... He's with Meredy... She looks so familiar... Where have I seen her before? It could've been anywhere. I should go find Lector.

"So why do you need to speak to Lector?" Asks Sting, breaking the silence.

"I need to ask for his opinion on a thing I bought for Frosch..." I mumble.

"Oohhhh yeah ok, he's at market,"says Sting walking back to his bed, "I'm going to sleep now, bye!" Waves Sting, "also why do you seem to dislike Meredy so much?"

I pause. I don't hate her, just suspicious. "I don't dislike her" I turn to towards the exit and leave. When I was about to leave, I felt Sting gripping onto my shoulder. "Sting, please let go of me,"

"Don't hurt her," the blonde male mumble as he walks away into his room.

Sting's last words... What did they mean?

**Normal Pov**

_Meanwhile at the temporary Crime Sorcière base._

Jellal is worried about Meredy because it's been 2 days and she still hasn't come back yet. Although it seems no one else is worried about her because she was on cooking duty and she tends to burn everything when cooking. Angel also seems worried but not that worried, she knows that Meredy can do things herself most the time...

Midnight has fallen asleep on Cobra, "he snores really loudly..." Hisses Cobra

"What are you worried about?! It's not like he's going to snore any louder than Jellal?" Snorts Racer.

"Shut up! I do not snore. Now I wish talk about what our next move is," says Jellal.

The independent guild discuss what they're going to do when Meredy returns and what they'll do if she doesn't return to the cave in a day. They try to figure out Lord Zeref's next move, the mighty black wizard Zeref who ruined many peoples' lives. Angel stays silent the whole time because she is annoyed at everyone at the guild and she wishes to fade away to the heaves, like an angel.

_Back at Meadow Town_

**Rogue Pov**

I stomp down the street. Dammit why are there so many people on the street today! I push through the crowd to see what's going on to my surprise it's just some old guy called Bora who's calling himself 'salamander', "god he looks like a pedophile, why would any woman like him," I mumble put loud, not realising it. Suddenly a stampede of women come charging towards me.

"What did you say ugly?! How about a knuckle sandwich?!" The women shouted at me as they tried to beat me up, they did a pretty good job of it.

"My wonderful ladies, he's just jealous!" He smiles and does a lame hairwhip.

I groan, not wanting to make any more contact with them, I leave. I continue my way down the street looking for Lector, hoping that Meredy had left him. Dammit what's wrong with me lately.

"Roooooogue!" I hear someone shouting my name, "Roooooogue! Oveeeerr hereee!" Yells the voice again, "Rooogue-kuuun!" Yells a different voice.

I growl and looks behind me, it's Lector and Meredy. "What do you want?" I growl at Meredy.

"I"m sorry! Did I upset you?" She mumbles and looks away.

"Rogue-kun? What's wrong? You seem sad," Lector points out.

"No..." I say not wanting to say anymore.

"Well! They're selling pancakes with the sabertooth members' faces on them! And they look well... Distorted!" Giggled Meredy, showing me the distorted pancakes that she and Lector have bought.

"What... That doesn't look like me!" I stammered grabbing the pancake and staring at it, "hold on... Why did you even buy it..." I grumble.

"Oh! Meredy-san wanted to give something to you so you would like her more!" Beamed Lector.

"LEECTORRR SHUUSH!" Blushes Meredy as she covers Lector's mouth not letting him speak anymore.

"You shouldn't have..." I forced a smile on my face. I tried giving the pancakes back to her.

"Oh no! I Insist you keep these pancakes!" Meredy purred, shoving the pancakes towards my chest.

"So... Do you use magic?" I ask curiously, changing the topic.

"Yeah! Of course I do!" She grinned.

"I use shadow dragon slayer magic, I'm a third generation dragon slayer and I was trained by a dragon" I explain to Meredy.

"Oh! I use maguilty sense! It's a lost magic!" Chimed Meredy.

"I've never heard of it, what does it do?"

"Oh it's complicated heh" she laughs and hands me a folded piece of paper and winks. "Don't unfold the piece yet"

I stare at the folded piece of paper for a couple of seconds. I stare blankly at her, not knowing what to do, she breaks the silence.

"Ah heh I better get going because I have to leave town soon!" Announced Meredy as she skipped along, "cya Lector, cya Rogue and say good bye to everyone else for me! Bye~!" She waved.

"Wait-" I pause.

"Rogue-kun, what's wrong?" Ask the red exceed.

"Oh... Nothing..." I mumble. Dammit why am I always so quiet... "Hey Lector..." I mumble

"Yes Rogue-kun?" He asks.

"Nevermind..."

"Why did she give you a piece of paper?"

"I don't know,"

"Rogue-kun! You liiikee heeer!" Mocks the little exceed.

"Shut up! I do not! I stammered, blushing slightly. Seriously what's wrong with me.

**Meredy Pov**

I travel for a couple of hours until I reach the same bakery again. Oh hopefully that pervy baker isn't there... And I don't want to find out. I quickly ran towards the cave where everyone was supposed to be. I rushed in and as the clumsy person I am, I faceplanted and fell on top of something really hairy. "S...orry! I didn't mean to-"

There was a loud roar coming from underneath me. "AHHH!" I scream. What the heck did I fall onto, no one would roar at me like that... I stood up and stared at the thing that was beneath me. Whoops wrong cave. The creature I've fallen on top of was hairy and was three times taller than Jellal. It had beady little green eyes and huge paws which were stained with blood, his tail was large and bulky with thorns. I had no idea what I was looking at. Just when I was about to leave, smaller versions of the weird monster had appear. This isn't good... They all think I'm food, greeeaat.

I've improved my magic quite a bit now so I don't have to get someone to think about my targets when I link them to each other.

"Sensory link!" I linked all the monsters feelings together, "maguilty rays!" I sent some yellow blades towards one of the monsters. They all fall to the ground I'm agony. I kind of feel bad for them, I guess that's what they get for trying to eat me, "heh" I grin proudly.

I try to find my way back to the Crime Sorcière cave but... "I THINK I'M LOST! Aww not again!" I crumble onto the ground and sit under an old tree. "Hmmm to bad I can't read a map... Going back to Saber would take a while so hmmmm... WHAT DO I DO?!" I cry out loud hoping somebody would hear me.

Somebody behind me grabbed onto my shoulder and gripped it lightly. I looked behind me to see that there was a person with a cloak on, their hood was on so I couldn't see their face.

"What are you doing here at a place like this at this hour? Asks the hooded figure. Hmmm he sounds like a guy

"I'm lost!" I wail loudly.

"Shhhh it's ok" he pats me lightly on my head.

**Thanks for reading :D please review it c: :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating quickly! I've had terrible internet lately and I couldn't be bother ._. Whoops sorry. Also please tell me if I made any mistakes because I usually do! Well enjoy :3_

**Meredy x Rogue fanfiction**

**Chapter 4**

**Meredy Pov **

"I'm lost!" I wail loudly.

"Shhhh it's ok" he pats me lightly on my head.

I stare at the man who had just pat me on the head, I tilt my head to one side. "Do I know you?" I ask and poke him in the face.

Obviously annoyed, he slapped my hand away. "You don't remember me... You just saw me a couple of hours ago..." Grumbles the figure as he facepalms "_baka_,"

"Heeey!" I pout and stare blankly at him.

"Oh I know! You're Sting!".

"No... Think again," he says coldly as he hands me some familiar looking pancakes.

"Jellal?"

He shakes his head and stares growling is annoyance. Rage was building up inside of him.

I grab the pancakes and realise who it was. "Ehhh?! Rogue! Yeah heh whoops sorry I didn't recognise you," I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah... What are you doing here at this hour" Rogue repeats his question from earlier and removes his hood so his face is visible.

I explain to Rogue. What had happened and that was I trying to find the cave the Jellal and the others but instead I got lost.

Rogue grunted. "What a pain... Can't you be free to do whatever you like?..."

"Nah, I'd make Jellal worry and besides it's not like I have somewhere to go" I whimper quietly, hoping that Rogue wouldn't hear.

"What's wrong...?" Rogue asks, his eyes full of concern.

"Sorry! I know! I'm soft! I don't want to be my old self again!" I cry.

"Old self?"

"Errrr nothing" I smile awkwardly. Heck! I'm not telling Rogue about my past he'll think I'm a weirdo or worst he'll be scared of me or something... Wait Rogue scared of me? I laugh out loud, "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny? Is there a bug on my face?" questions Rogue who looks like he's going to wet himself.

"Heeh nothing. So why'd you come after me, huh?" I ask punching Rogue's arm gently.

"I was worried," he said sternly with his eye filled with concern, rubbing his arm. "You just said bye and ran off..."

"Oh yeah! I did! Sorry!" I laugh awkwardly.

Rogue glares at me, his cheeks are tinted a light pink. "So... What town are you from?" Asks Rogue changing the topic.

"I... Um... My town got destroyed a long time ago..." I mumble, my memories about my hometown come flooding back to me and I start to sob.

"Sorry... I was just curious..." Stumbled Rogue, "the same thing happened to me... Before my dragon took me in..."

"Oh?" I ask curiously, "maybe we're from the same town?" I smile.

"I doubt it. Nobody survived but me," murmured the raven haired man.

"Yeah same, we have a lot in common!" I point out.

"I guess..." Rogue mumbles then he stands up, "are you going back to Sabertooth?" He asks.

I shake my head, "I don't think I should because everyone would worry and-"

"I'll help you find your guild," says Rogue cutting me off from my sentence, "what do they smell like?" He asks.

"Ehhh? I'm supposed to know what they smell like?!" I shriek.

Rogue sighs, "so you guys were in a cave, right?"

"Yup!" I smile, nodding my head.

"Do you have any idea what the cave looks like?" The shadow mage asks.

"It looks like a cave. A regular cave that should smell like fish," I mumble in shame.

"That's interesting," snickers Rogue.

"Oh shut up!" I giggle and slap him gently.

"Oi..." He grunts.

Rogue and I tried to find the base, we went into many caves. We occasionally got ambushed in some caves but they couldn't but Rogue and I! It turns out we're am awesome team! Rogue's really strong, I could never beat him in a fight. We started talking about random stuff like what our favourite foods are. Rogue seems really emotionless and scary at first but once you get to know him he's really nice! And talks a bit more! We searched for an entire hour! It was really tiring but totally worth it because I found everyone! Yay!

"EVERYONE! I'm back!" I squeal with excitement.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Shouts Jellal, "and who's that?" He asks pointing at my new friend, Rogue.

"Ah yeah, that's my friend Rogue," I say, introducing Rogue.

"Hello, you must be the Crime Sorcière guild, I've heard so much about you guys" says Rogue with am emotionless tone.

**Normal Pov**

"He's really, ya know... Emo!" Exclaimed Angel.

Rogue stares at Angel for a couple of moments and simply sighs. "Sorry Rogue! Angel didn't mean any harm!" Meredy apologises.

"Sure I do," grins Angel slyly.

"SORANO! SHAME ON YOU!" Scolds, Meredy playfully.

"Don't worry... I get that a lot" replies Rogue and sighs again.

"Rogue, thank you for taking Meredy back to our glorious bas-" Midnight interrupts Jellal by throwing a marshmallow at him. "Yeah lalala because Meredy's so tiny and helpless and can't do anything, Jellal, she's as old as emo over there!" Laughs Midnight jokingly.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO THROW THINGS AT PEOPLE?!" Snaps Jellal.

"Who's he calling emo..." Sighs Rogue and takes a step out of the cave when suddenly someone grabs onto his arm.

"Wait! Can... Can I speak to you outside for a bit... Please, Rogue?" Asks Meredy as she grasps onto Rogue's arm even more tightly.

"Sure...?" Says Rogue, stunned by Meredy's sudden action.

Meredy drags Rogue outside. She pushed him lightly so he would fall onto the ground then she sits onto the ground next to the dragon slayer. Rogue raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" Asks the black haired man.

"Could I join Sabertooth?" The pink haired mage suddenly asks.

"What? I thought you wanted to be reunited with your guild..." Mumble Rogue.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Jellal if I can join Sabertooth because you guys seem really friendly! And also because I don't really want to be in Crime Sorcière anymore because... It brings back really sad memories for me..." Explains Meredy.

"Yeah, sure... It would nice to have you in our guild" says Rogue, giving off the slightest smile.

Meredy laughs softly, "you mean it? Thank you! Thank you!" Grins Meredy and gives Rogue a big hug. Rogue, who is obviously stunned, slowly pushes Meredy away and his cheeks start turning bright pink. "Huh? What's wrong do you have a fever?" asks Meredy and puts a hand over his forehead.

"Please stop touching me..." Mumble Rogue and turns around, gazing at the ground.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just a little bit too excited," smiled Meredy sheepishly.

"Well don't get too excited, The Lady might not like you," muttered Rogue as he grabbed out a map.

"Who's that?" Questioned Meredy.

"The strongest and scariest woman in Sabertooth, her eyebrows are as disturbing as Orga singing," says Rogue jokingly, "is it ok if we leave at dawn?" Asks the dragon slayer.

"Sure!" Squeaks Meredy as her eyes gleam with happiness, "YAAAY!"

**Hehe I hoped you enjoyed this chapter maybe I'll write some more! Cya! :3 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for not updating quickly ^^" I'll try to update every month or something. Enjoy! :3_

**Meredy x Rogue Fanfiction**

Chapter 5

**Normal Pov**

"The strongest and scariest woman in Sabertooth, her eyebrows are as disturbing as Orga singing," says Rogue jokingly, "is it ok if we leave at dawn?" Asks the dragon slayer.

"Sure!" Squeaks Meredy as her eyes gleam with happiness, "YAAAY!"

"Wait I have to tell everyone that I'm joining Saber!" Smiled the pink haired mage. Meredy creeps back into the cave where her guildmates were at, "um... Everyone, I'm going to join Sabertooth with Rogue," confesses Meredy to her guildmates which were soon to be her former guildmates.

"Eh?! For what reason are you leaving for?!" Asks Angel impatiently.

"I really want to join Sabertooth because they're all so nice!" Answered Meredy who was very embarrassed.

"And we're not?!" Huffed Cobra.

"Uhh! It's not like tha-" Paused Meredy as Jellal cut her off, "very well you may leave with Rogue to join Sabertooth," approved Jellal as he handed Meredy some money.

"Really?! Thank you!" Beamed Meredy.

"Under one condition, never forgot the Crime Sorcière ways, or us, alright?" Croaked the Blue haired wizard.

"Sure! I promise I'll keep you all in my heart!" Assured Meredy happily.

"One more thing pinky," Angel cut in, "whatever you do. Don't. Eat. Fish." Demanded the white haired Angel.

Meredy gulped, "s-sure! Whatever you say!" Obeyed Meredy.

"Good and don't make out with emo on the way there," Angel winked.

The flustered mage shrieked and a tint of bright red spread across her face. "W-why on earth would I do that?!" Laughed the pink haired mage awkwardly and sprinted out of the cave. "Thank you all so much! Bye!" She squealed.

Meredy returned to Rogue who was trying to figure out the quickest path to the Sabertooth guildhall. Rogue explained briefly to Meredy everything about Sabertooth and at dawn the two of the headed off towards the Sabertooth guildhall.

"So... Who taught you your magic?" Asks Rogue awkwardly.

"A... Errrr a old man with a beard! Yeah that's right!" Croaked Meredy. Hades had taught her Maguilty Sense but she didn't want to give away that she was originally from Grimoire Heart.

"Is that so?" Asked the black haired man.

"Yup! He was a very grumpy old man!" Jokes Meredy.

"So, care to explain why you gave me this blank slip of paper?" Rogue raised an eyebrow and handed his soon to be guildmate the piece of paper that she had given him.

"Tehe, it's not blank, it's folded remember?" Giggled Meredy as she unfolded the slip of paper.

"Well... I forgot that it was folded," explained Rogue who was clearly flustered.

The two of them arrived at the Sabertooth guildhall. Rogue reached for the fancy golden door knob of the guildhall door when... BAM! Rogue was hit by the huge doors of the guildhall, a blonde figure jumped out from behind the door.

"ARGHH MY FACE! STING! YOU!"

"Hoho! A taste of your own medicine, Roguey-boy!" Teased Sting.

In retaliation, Rogue pushed the doors towards Sting, flinging Sting back into the guildhall and then landing onto Rufus. Poor Rufus.

Rogue grinned evilly.

"Does that happen everyday?" Asks the terrified Pink haired mage.

"No need to be scared. It's usually just Sting and I who do that," assured Rogue.

A woman with white hair and a white dress with a blue trim emerged from inside the guildhall, "Rogue-sama! You should be ashamed for hurting Sting-sama!" Scolded the mage gently.

"Eh?! Sorano when did you cut your hair? And when did you join Sabertooth? No, when did you become so polite?" Gawked Meredy.

"S-sorano? Me?" Asked the white haired mage.

"Yes! You! Who else would I be talking to?" Giggled Meredy.

"Meredy, you must be confused, this is Yukino," explained Rogue.

"Oh! Sorry Yukino!" Grinned Meredy sheepishly.

Yukino began to tear up, "you know my big sister?" Stuttered Yukino.

"Wait wha-" Said Mededy before a certain blonde barged in and cut her off.

"THAT'S IT ROGUE! I BAN YOU FROM USING DOORS!" Screeched Sting.

"Master, calm down, I do not remember Master being like this" admitted Rufus.

"BODYGUARD!" Yelled the blonde guildmaster.

"Yes maaassteeeer?" Sang Orga.

"Grab Rogue and put him in the naught corner!" Sting chuckled evilly.

"Uhhhh Stin- I mean Master I think you're taking this to far," Meredy pointed out.

"Yeah Sting," smirked Rogue.

"Meeerreeedyyyy he's the one who keeps hurting me!" Complained Sting, "and why did you call me master?" Blinked the confused Sting.

**Sting POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Rogue back with Meredy. So that's where he's been for the last two or three days, it's not like Rogue to do something like that, heh maybe Rogue likes her.

My face was still throbbing from the door attack from Rogue, I swear I'll get him back for it! Wait did she just call me master? "And why did you call me master?" I blinked.

"I was wondering if I could join Sabertooth!" Meredy asked.

"Alright, but first we must interview you," I grin.

I drag Meredy and Rogue to the basement and get three chairs and a table. I switch on the lights, they barely made a difference in the basement. I told Meredy and Rogue to wait as I got my giant stage light I got for Christmas a year ago from Rufus.

"Sting, why do you own a giant stage light with pink ponies on it?" Smirks Rogue as he asks.

"THEY AIN'T PONIES! THEY'RE UNICORNS, DON'T YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE?!" I shout loudly.

"But they're still pink" smirked Rogue.

"Shut it. They're my limited edition unicorn stickers so deal with it," I say as seriously as possible.

"So the master of Sabertooth is a guy who owns pink unicorn stickers... Hmmm I wonder what his house looks like," ponders Meredy as she stares at my stickers.

"It's probably covered in rainbow unicorns or something," grins Rogue menacingly

"My house looks great! Anyways we have a interview to do," I change the subject.

Rogue and Meredy nod their heads in agreement. I flash my glorious stage light at Meredy, "so what kind of magic do you use Ms Meredy?" I ask intensely.

"Maguilty Sense!" She squeaks, covering her eyes from my blinding and gorgeous light that I own.

"Yes, thank you," I write it down on a green notebook.

"Sting, why are there yellow donkeys on your notebook?" Asks the impatient Rogue while trying to hide his hideous smirk.

"Is there something wrong with yellow donkeys? Eh, Rogue Cheney?" I grumble.

"Nothing..." The arrogant emo replies.

Meredy whispered something to Rogue, I couldn't hear what she said since I was too busy being fabulous.

"Alright, next question. How am I feeling?" I ask Meredy.

"Uhh... Annoyed?" The pink haired girl asks.

"I'm asking the question! Don't you ask questions," I try to say as seriously as possible.

"Meredy. Don't take him too seriously he's just trying to be..." Rogue sees me staring at him and sighs, "friendly" he grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh! Ok!" She replies with a grin on her face.

"Last question! Who do you like better, me or Rogue?" I ask but I know she's going to pick me.

"D-do I have to answer that?" Stumbles Meredy trying to cover the blush on her face by looking down.

"Yes." I reply sternly.

"Umm..." Meredy mumbled.

Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed and please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! :33 sorry about not posting so soon even though I said I would update every month or something ^^" I was on holiday! :D**

Meredy x Rogue fanfiction

Chapter 6

Sting POV,

"D-do I have to answer that?" stumbled Meredy trying to cover the blush on her face by looking down.

"Yes." I replied sternly.

"Umm..." Meredy mumbled.

"Ahaha! Just kidding, you don't have to answer a question as embarrassing like that! I mean who would?!" I giggled childishly.

Normal POV,

Rogue sighed with ease - "Jeez, Sting" mumbled the Shadow Dragon Slayer under his breath.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" gleamed Meredy with glee as she gave both the twin dragons a big bear hug. Rogue sighed and blushed in return while Sting smirked like the pervert he was.

"But I know you were going to choose... ME!" bragged Sting.

The room fell silent - everyone was staring at Sting.

"Well I'm sorry! I was being realistic!" huffed Sting, "Anyway, Yukino! Bring me the guild stamp!" demanded Sting. The white haired Yukino rushed towards the guildmaster with a stamp that had the Sabertooth insignia on it.

"H-here you go Sti- I meant master!" cried Yukino as she gently handed the stamp to Sting.

"So where do you want your guild mark?" asked Sting.

"On my thigh! Like Juvia-chan!" Meredy squealed as she pointed at her thigh.

"Your thigh it is. Heh heh, let me help yo-" Rogue whacked Sting with a maid's mop on the head before Sting could say anymore. Rogue grunted with annoyance while Meredy just squeaked in surprise.

"You're a pervert..." grumbled Rogue as he lifted his mop, "You," said Rogue in a spine chilling tone.

"Yeah?" said Meredy.

"Are you alright? He can be a real pervert at times," sighed the black haired man as he was about the leave the basement, when somebody tapped him lightly from behind, "hm-" paused Rogue.

Sting charged towards his best friend with what seemed to be a giant bread stick. "I WILL BEAT YOU UP!" declared Sting as he continued to charge towards his friend.

"Master! Nooo!" Meredy cried desperately to save Rogue from the evil bread stick. However Rogue did not look scared of the breadstick instead he looked very disinterested.

"Oh Frosch... There you are," smiled Rogue as he bent down just as Sting charged. Sting crashed into the poor Yukino who just happened to be there. "Hmmm?" Rogue looked around to see what had just happened.

"M-master are you alright?" asked Yukino as she dipped her head to her master.

"I'm fine but... ROGUE WHY DID YOU BEND DOWN?!" screeched Sting as he walked towards Rogue when suddenly he slipped on a certain exceed's frog costume. Sting fell face first onto the cold hard ground.

"Huh? Where did Fro's costume go?" The pink exceed scratched its head.

"Meredy, would you like me to give you a tour around the guildhall?" asked Rogue, not paying any attention to Sting.

"Really?! But first... Shouldn't we help Master?" smiled Meredy and pointed at Sting.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "He's fine."

"But- but he could be dead!"'Meredy sobbed as she did her puppy dog Eyes.

Meredy POV,

Rogue stared at me for a couple of seconds and then suddenly he grabbed my arm with his warm hands. "H-hey! Where are we going?!" I asked as I tried to resist.

I hoped Sting wasn't actually dead.

"As I said earlier, we're going on a tour around the guildhall," Rogue said fiercely.

I haven't seen him this scary before...

"This is the guild pool," he said quietly as he moved onto the next location and then the next, "-this is the last place. That is the statue of Sting, it's a work in progress." Rogue grumbled.

"Woah! This place is huge!" I shouted in awe.

"Follow me," commanded the Shadow Dragon.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Please follow me," he repeated himself except this time he was more polite.

"I thought you said that the guild pool was the last place," I contradicted.

"The last place for the tour. The place I'm about to take you to isn't part of the tour," Rogue explained quietly.

Without another word I followed Rogue up to a deserted place of the guildhall. It seemed like the attic to me. There were storage boxes everywhere though the place was surprisingly clean. It was very quiet in that room, I could hear my heartbeat. _What's with me, why's my heart beating so quickly? I asked myself._

"You..." He mumbled and turned away, "-what was your answer to Sting's last question?" Rogue asked timidly and turned away from me with a slight pink tint on his pale cheeks.

"Eh?! W-why would I even tell you!" I stumbled. _If Rogue thinks I like him better than Sting he might think I'm a weirdo but if I tell him I like Sting better than he might go and kill somebody... What do I do?! I thought to myself_.

"Uh, are you alright?" Rogue asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm fine! Aha.." I replied sheepishly.

"So do you want a chicken sandwich or a ham one?" Rogue asked, looks very annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a chicken or ham sandwich?" He answered and grumbled "if you don't like either than I'll get you something else,"

"So you didn't ask me about that question from before that Sting asked?" I ask, I probably looked like a dork.

"No. But I'd like to know to answer know that you've mentioned it..." He glared at me.

Dammit! I shouldn't have mentioned it! Why!? I scream in my head. "Uh I like y-y" I mumble quietly.

"Care to repeat...?" The Dragon Slayer muttered.

"Y-y-ou Ro-" Just as I was about to gather my courage and say it. I see a flash of blonde go past me.

"Weeee! Meredy-chan lets go eat lunch together!" squealed Sting. He lifted me off of my feet and carried me on his shoulder. Rogue had his jaw right open and was staring at Sting like he had a pink unicorn onesie on.

"PUT ME DOOWN!" I scream out loudly, "Roooooogue! Heeeeeelp!"

Rogue's POV,

"Rooooogue heeeeeelp!" Meredy squealed our for help.

Dammit I wanted to know the answer to that question! I'll punish that Sting and steal his pink pony sticker collection! Not that I wanted them..

**:) hoped you enjoyed reading this and I hope you start shipping Roerdy! (If you haven't already)**

**ヽ(´o｀；**


End file.
